Toys so designed that they can be thrown or projected at a target are ancient forms of amusement devices and some have become serious hunting tools such as slingshots and the boomerang. It is an old and simple form of toy to tie a length of string to a small weight such as the nut of the horse chestnut tree, whirl it to obtain speed, and then release it toward a target. Of generally the same principle was the stone throwing sling of Biblical fame. All of these devices depend entirely upon the accuracy of a trajectory at release and the mass-energy of the thrown object to maintain the trajectory. None of these devices provides a projectile type of device having an elastic energy source combined with an end portion incorporating a major portion of the projectile's mass density at the rear end at the time of initiation of release coupled with an end for end reversal at the point of final release.